


南硕 短篇

by TJIN054



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJIN054/pseuds/TJIN054





	南硕 短篇

南硕短车  R18

有直播里喝酒的现实背景  
就想搞一下南硕

 

 

 

“cheers！——”  
七个人举起酒杯庆祝着属于他们的夜晚，满满高脚杯里溢出的泡沫填满了金硕珍的神经，还有金南俊的欲望。  
   
“嗯~我还要一杯！~”  
   
金硕珍已经喝的沉沉欲醉，红着脸软着身子倚在旁边人的身上，哼哼唧唧的撒娇又黏人  
   
“哥，你不能再喝了 ”

边说边拽着金硕珍的腰身往怀里带，但是金硕珍似乎并不领情，柔成一滩水的趴在耳边悄声细语

“你胡说 ～”

金南俊快要烧起来

但是金硕珍仿佛还察觉不到什么，笑嘻嘻的拿着酒杯往金南俊的嘴边乱蹭

“再来一杯嘛～南俊～”

娇媚的样子让金南俊的手臂鼓出了一根根青筋，血液直冲脑颅，紧紧地咬合牙关故作镇定的跟周围人应和

“这哥不能再喝了，我带他回屋休息。”

其他人也明白金南俊的意思，反正喝酒兴致都还在就随便摆摆手让他俩离开了。  
   
 

 

关上房门的那刻金南俊抢过了金硕珍手里垂掉的酒杯一把将人儿摁在墙上，手指顺着唇瓣滑落到胸口  
   
“哥今天不听话？”  
   
微醉的金硕珍合着眼眸咯咯的笑起来“我才不要你管！～”鼓着泛红的脸蛋有些赌气的点了点那人的鼻尖

“你早就盯着我了吧～南俊”

像被戳穿了心思浅浅勾起嘴角  
“那哥今天只穿衬衣是在勾引谁吗？”  
   
金南俊上前缩进了两人的距离，两根手指夹着胸前的挺立不停玩弄，因为酒精金硕珍的身子更加敏感，仰着头发出舒服的喘息，半合着眼眉浅笑起来  
   
“谁耐不住性子我就勾引谁~”  
   
“哦？那是哥的不对了。”

退后一步撕扯开金硕珍的衬衣，纽扣散落一地弹跳着发出杂乱的声音，被酒精浸红的上身毫无遮掩的摆在眼前  
   
双手顺着细腰伸到背后，胡乱揉捏几下浑圆的臀瓣，拽着他的大腿盘在腰间一个起身带入怀里两根硬挺隔着裤料抵在一起

“明明是你忍不住，你看你都这么硬了～”  
   
先发制人挑着勾人的笑意，却被那人转身放倒在身后的桌子上，单手掐摁着脖颈，另一只手熟练的解开裤子，连着内裤一起扒下  
   
“那哥要惩罚我么？”  
   
被木质的桌边勾着性器，翘起的臀瓣映出诱人的景色，潮湿的小穴一张一合，连着垂下的两颗肉球和那根粉红的勃起  
   
“当然～惩罚你不准射进来～”

“呵…少来，一直以来是谁求着我射进去的？”男人解开了皮带，带有挑衅的气息嗤出笑声

紫红色硬物止不住内裤的束缚弹跳出来，就像现在纸也包不住心里的热火

“想要吗？”  
把持着分身一下一下拍在金硕珍的臀瓣上，尽兴了便抵在潮湿的穴口欲进不进的顶撞

“嗯~当然~快点给哥哥吧南俊~”

身下人娇滴滴的在他面前乱晃着臀瓣，外面端庄得体的样子现在早被绯色掩盖  
   
望着金硕珍醉成这样金南俊可不想就这么草草了事，欠下身玩弄了几下肉蛋便将那根粉色挺立塞进自己的口腔里

“唔……！”

跪趴的姿势恰到好处的将金硕珍的铃口蹭在喉间，再加上口腔里过度分泌出的唾液，让金硕珍舒服的没一会儿就射出来

金南俊笑了笑，吐出即使射过一次也依旧站立的硬物，伸出手掌接住口里的浓稠液体

“这才刚刚开始呢哥。”

浓稠的精液带有着体温，毫无疑问是最棒的润滑剂，摩挲了几下褶皱的外壁，小穴就着精液吸住了男人的手指

咕啾咕啾的水声放肆在内屋中，卷起手指不停的搅动柔软的甬道，过度柔软的触感让金南俊悬在空气里的硬物开始滴水

“啊！！一一一”

被戳到某处时，身下人猛地浑身颤抖起来，小穴也紧紧的吸住手指发出了变调的喊叫，金南俊得意的上扬起嘴角

“是这里 。”

拿起早已饥渴难耐的分身，瞄准那个地方便冲撞进去，突然一气的进入让金硕珍又爽又疼，眼睛里开始泛起生理盐水，嘴里也胡乱的念叨

“嗯…先拔出来……啊啊……好深”

“拔出来吗？”

男人调戏着后退一步只让龟头留在里面，突然的抽离让刚刚捅开的部位又开始空虚起来

“唔呜呜……不拔……快进来…嗯……快进来”

身下人已经被情欲折磨的失去理智，乱扭着腰身就想往南俊的胯间去

“喜欢吗？”

金南俊伸手扶起了他的腰身，显然金硕珍已经自己乖乖的将那根紫红色壮硕吃了进去

“嗯…喜……喜欢……南俊你动动……～”

他得到了很好的回复，嘴角不自觉的勾起，下一秒便摁着那人肏干起来，刚刚突然性的不适也渐渐消失，取而代之的是性器上凸起的青筋带给肠壁的快感

他开始不受控制的发出呻吟

对金南俊来说，蜜嗓发出的淫叫无疑是最棒的催情剂，他开始放肆的冲撞，顶的那人呜呜的求饶又哼哼唧唧的说还要

金南俊搬起金硕珍的大腿，滚烫的硬物深深的还插在里面便将那人翻过身来

“啊啊——！！……”

像是被龟头碾压到了那个让金硕珍疯狂的点，他的脚趾开始蜷缩起来，撑着自己的上身像是讨好般胡乱吻着金南俊的嘴

“南俊…那里……嗯…要那里……”

金南俊勾着他的双腿将身子压下去，金硕珍像快被折叠起来一样对着那个点不断的冲撞来满足那人的需求，在金硕珍快要失声尖叫的时候又狠狠吸住他的唇

金硕珍快要疯掉了，想要通过喊叫发泄出来的快感也被堵的死死地像窒息般，大脑快要供氧不足，想要使劲推开也只是无用功

“唔唔……嗯…！唔……！”

金硕珍快要不行了他不停的哼叫不停的摇头，换来的只是更深的顶撞，他的下体不停的颤抖，马上就要射出来了

金南俊突然的停下，抬起眼眸盯着他  
“以后还听不听话？”

金硕珍哪里受得了这样的折磨，垂着眼手臂攀向金南俊的肩膀开始胡乱的亲吻

“我听话…听话……不要停，呜呜不要停……”

“那让我射进去吗？”

“射进来……南俊，射进来……”

金南俊抚摸着身下人的脸颊落上一个吻，紧接着开始一下一下大力的继续肏弄起来，这次比以往更好的拿捏着力度，发出的喊叫随着臀肉的拍打也间间断断

“啊啊——！南俊…啊——！！”

撞动的那人似乎也快到了极点，就着金硕珍的欲望深深的从喉咙里挤出一丝怒吼，两个人一同射了出来。

金南俊显然已经累了，任那根硬物渐渐软在甬道里，俯下身将耳朵贴在金硕珍的胸口

“还是和哥做爱最舒服。”

［fin］  
［没有了］


End file.
